Perdido sin ti
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Todo indica que Yugi ha muerto, y eso hace que Yami caiga en una severa depresion... pero cuando un milagro ocurre, podrá salvar Yugi a Yami antes de que sea demasiado tarde? OneShot YamixYugi


**Perdido sin ti**

-Donde está!!? Dígame donde está mi Yugi!?- exclamó Yami, mirando con horror a los policías. Estaban frente a una casa pobre, la cual en ese momento estaba rodeada por cintas amarillas.

-Lo sentimos. Pero en la casa de los secuestradores… solo había sangre- contestó el hombre, alto, de bigote. Al parecer el encargado del caso.

-No! No puede ser! Tienen que encontrarlo!! TIENEN QUE ENCONTRAR A YUGI!!- gritó con angustia el ex faraón, tomando al hombre del cuello de su camisa. -ME ESCUCHÓ!! VA A ENCONTRARLO!!- Sacudió al hombre. Ra, cómo podía quedarse ahí? Por qué no hacía algo? Por qué!?

-Yami, cálmate- habló Joey, tomando al joven de los hombros y alejándolo con fuerza del hombre.

-COMO ME PIDES QUE ME CALME!! MI YUGI PODRÍA ESTAR MURIENDO Y ESTOS MALDITOS NO HACEN NADA!!!- exclamó, rompiendo en llanto. Se sentía vacío, todos estos meses, estos tres meses, había pasado todos los días pidiendo a los dioses que su aibou volviera a su lado. Y ahora simplemente le decían que iban a quedarse cruzados de brazos?

-Yami, qué no lo entiendes? Lo que dijo el policía… SE REFIERE A QUE BUSCARÁN PERO NO A YUGI, SINO SU CADAVER!- gritó el rubio, sollozando fuertemente.

-No… no no no no!! ESTÁS MINTIENDO! ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO… mi… mi Yugi… mi hermoso aibou… NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO, ESCUCHASTE!!- Cayó de rodillas y golpeó fuertemente el pavimento. –Nooo… mi Yugi nooo…- Recostó su cabeza en suelo y lloró con amargura. No podía creerlo… no IBA a creerlo. Yugi estaba bien… su aibou estaba vivo.

-Yami… por favor, cálmate. Esto es muy duro para todos- susurró Tea, arrodillándose al lado de Yami y tocando su hombro. La joven también derramaba lágrimas en ese momento. –Por favor, tenemos que apoyarnos en esto- agregó. Cubrió luego sus ojos con su mano y sollozó.

-Kaiba, qué dijeron?- preguntó de pronto Joey. Yami miró al frente y se encontró con el castaño, quien venía de hablar con los policías.

-Iniciarán la búsqueda- afirmó.

-Y los criminales?- preguntó Yami. –Ellos… ellos deben saber donde está mi Yugi-

-Dos salieron del país, están en fuga… y el otro se suicidó- habló el ojiazul. Yami miró nuevamente al suelo, y se limitó a llorar nuevamente. No le importaba mostrar debilidad. Quería a Yugi, necesitaba a su aibou… sin él… Yami no era nada.

-Vamos a descansar Yami. Los policías se encargarán- le dijo Tea.

-Pero… Yugi… mi… mi Yugi… nooo… snif… lo necesito Tea… snif… LO AMO!- exclamó.

-Lo sé, y por eso debes ser fuerte- susurró la castaña.

-Entonces… él está bien, verdad?... snif… mi Yugi está bien…- dijo Yami, mirándola con esperanza, como si la joven pudiera saber la respuesta.

-Yami, vamos viejo- habló Joey, ayudando al ex faraón a levantarse.

-Acompáñenme. Los llevaré a su casa- habló Kaiba. La verdad, en esos momentos solo podía ayudar.

-Gracias- le dijo Tea.

Pasaron entre la multitud de policías, los cuales estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, buscando pistas.

Llegaron por fin a la limosina del ojiazul.

Yami no habló en todo ese tiempo. Su mente estaba recordando a Yugi… y la última vez que lo había visto…

_-Yami jiji detente!- exclamó el chico, mirando sonriente al joven a su lado, quien le estaba haciendo cosquillas._

_-Pero aibou… es divertido!- le dijo Yami, también sonriendo. Ambos estaban en la Arcada, disfrutando de los diversos juegos que habían en ese lugar. –Jeje además, me la debes-_

_-Enserio? Y por qué?- preguntó Yugi._

_-Por ganarme en ese juego de baile- contestó Yami._

_-Jiji Yami no es mi culpa que sea mejor que tú!- le dijo el menor. Yami lo miró indiferente, fingiendo reproche. –Aww amor no te enojes- agregó el chico, acercándose y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a su novio._

_Yami sonrió y lo abrazó._

_-Bueno- le dijo._

_-Jeje mi Yami- lo besó de nuevo. –Suéltame sí?-_

_-Por que?-_

_-Porque tengo que ir al baño- le dijo. _

_-Está bien. No te tardes-_

_-Jiji no, espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo- le dijo, antes de alejarse._

_Pero Yugi nunca volvió…_

Las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo. Yami escondió su rostro entre sus manos y sollozó.

-Yami…- susurró la castaña. Lo abrazó, en un esfuerzo por darle un poco de apoyo.

-Yugi… no… no puedo vivir sin mi Yugi… snif… lo necesito… snif… por favor aibou… regresa…- decía entre sollozos el joven. –Por qué! Por qué lo dejé solo! No tenía que haberlo dejado solo!... me lo merezco por ser tan estúpido!-

-Yami no es tu culpa. Piensa, a Yugi no le gustaría escucharte hablar así- le dijo la joven, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas le amenazaban nuevamente.

-Ya llegamos- anunció de pronto Joey, mirando con tristeza al ex soberano. –Vamos viejo, tranquilízate- le dijo.

-No puedo Joey… snif… no puedo…-

-Yami… todo va a estar bien, ya verás- habló Tea.

-Nada va a estar bien… ya no… todo está perdido… yo estoy perdido sin mi luz…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Tienes miedo de estar solo?**

**Porque yo lo tengo, estoy perdido sin ti**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Yami, por favor… no puedes seguir así- habló la castaña. Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde aquel día en el que la policía encontró el escondite de los criminales que habían secuestrado a Yugi. Sin embargo, Yami estaba igual.

Nunca salía de su habitación y casi no comía. La joven y Joey tenían prácticamente que obligarlo para que dejara pasar alimento a su estómago.

El semblante del ex faraón era pálido, casi enfermizo. Sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno, estaban marchitos. Casi ni hablaba. Era algo simplemente desesperante.

Habían intentado todo para hacer salir a Yami de ese estado.

Tiempo atrás había venido un psicólogo a ver al joven, solo para retirarse resignado a la primera semana.

Ya no sabían qué hacer con el joven. Si seguía así, la única opción que les quedaba era llevarlo a un hospital, para que al menos le pudieran dar algo de alimento, aunque eso significara llenar el cuerpo del ex faraón de tubos.

-Yami, responde- intentó de nuevo. Miró a Yami, quien estaba acostado en su cama, dándole la espalda a la castaña.

Suspiró con tristeza. No recibiría respuesta.

Miró al joven una vez más, antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Tienes miedo de irte esta noche?**

**Porque yo lo tengo, estoy perdido sin ti**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una lágrima calló de los vacíos ojos del que solía ser el rey de Egipto. Apretó con sus manos las sábanas.

Por qué? Por qué tenía que haber sucedido? Por qué?

Las lágrimas cayeron. Los sollozos aumentaron.

-Yugi… mi Yugi… no te he olvidado… snif… mi lindo aibou… snif… vuelve… por favor…snif… regresa…- Escondió su rostro en la almohada y gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, revelando en esta acción todo su dolor y toda su angustia.

No sabía qué más hacer. Lo había intentado todo. Había buscado a Yugi en todas partes. Pero nada…

_-Yugi… yo… tengo algo que decirte…-_

_-Hai? Que es Yami?- preguntó Yugi, mirando con curiosidad al ex faraón. –Yami, estás bien?- preguntó preocupado, al ver al joven con la mirada baja y con un sonrojo cubriendo su mejillas._

_-Sí… es solo que… yo… umm…- intentó decir Yami. Ra, se le estaba haciendo muy difícil. Levantó un poco la mirada, y sonrió al ver los esos ojos amatista mirándolo con preocupación._

_Tenía que decirlo…_

_-Yugi… mi aibou… yo… te… te amo- Cerró sus ojos, esperando nervioso la reacción de su hikari._

_Se sorprendió al sentir un fuerte golpe en su pecho, el cual lo hizo caer al suelo._

_Abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a Yugi abrazándolo fuertemente._

_-Ya… Yami! Enserio? Lo dijiste enserio?- preguntó con emoción el menor._

_-Jeje si mi Yugi… enserio, te amo- respondió._

_-Yo… yo también te amo! Mi Yami, te amo!- exclamó el chico, mostrando en sus ojos ese brillo que solo la felicidad podía dar._

-Yugi… mi niño… nooo… noo… mi dulce aibou… snif… te amo…te amo… snif… esta vida… snif… es demasiado difícil sin ti… snif… no quiero… seguir… si tu no estás conmigo… snif… estoy perdido sin ti…- Sollozó, gritó, lloró. Hizo todo lo que sentía que debía hacer.

Se levantó de pronto de la cama, cayendo pesadamente en el piso. Al parecer sus pies ya no podían sostener su peso. Pero no le importó.

Ejerció más fuerza en sus piernas y se levantó al fin.

Miró su habitación. Estaba tan vacía… tan silenciosa.

Desesperado, tomó las sábanas de la cama y las tiró al suelo. Siguió luego con lo que había en la mesita de noche. Todo lo tiró contra la pared.

-Por qué? POR QUE!!- exclamó. Calló de rodillas y golpeó con fuerza el suelo. Sollozó luego, sintiéndose incompleto. Necesitaba a su Yugi… no podía vivir sin él…

-Yami, qué pasó?- alzó la mirada, encontrándose con Tea.

-No puedo… snif… no puedo seguir así- susurró. Se acostó en el suelo y se abrazó a sí mismo. Miró al vacío. Nada estaba bien… todo había terminado.

_-Que raro… por qué no habrá regresado?- se preguntó Yami con preocupación._ _Caminó hacia los baños. Entró luego._

_-Aibou?- preguntó, mirando el lugar. Estaba desierto. Frunció el ceño. –Yugi?- Se fijó en todos los baños, pero estaban vacíos. La preocupación se convirtió en terror. Salió del lugar y miró a todos lados. Pero Yugi no se veía por ninguna parte._

_-Yugi! Aibou!... Donde estás? Yugi! YUGI!- exclamó, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes. Corrió entre la muchedumbre, gritando el nombre de su amor._

_Pero nada, no estaba por ningún lado._

_Cayó de rodillas y dejó caer las lágrimas. _

_-YUGI!!- gritó con angustia._

_Jamás se había sentido tan aterrado en toda su vida._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Dejaré mi habitación abierta hasta el amanecer para ti**

**Dejaré mis ojos pacientemente enfocados en ti**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miró el ataúd. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos carmesí. Un año había pasado desde la desaparición de su aibou. La policía había abandonado el caso ya. Se habían dado por vencidos.

Y por eso, habían decidido despedir al chico. Aunque fuera con un ataúd vacío.

Yami empujó su silla de ruedas, obligándole a llevarlo hasta la fría caja. Sí, el joven ya ni siquiera podía caminar. Su debilidad había llegado a tal extremo que llevó a sus piernas a dejar de funcionar. Pero no le importaba… ya no le importaba nada.

Tocó la superficie de madera. Él también se había resignado. Yugi estaba muerto… simplemente no había manera de que el chico hubiera sobrevivido. Todas sus esperanzas se habían desvanecido. Ya nada era de valor en su vida.

-Aibou…- susurró Yami. De su bolsillo sacó una pequeña caja. La abrió, revelando un hermoso anillo de oro. Se lo iba a dar a Yugi… el día en que el chico desapareció. Tenía planeado llevarlo a cenar después de ir a la Arcada y ahí era cuando le iba a proponer matrimonio. Pero… ya no…

Todo fue como un hermoso cuento de hadas… pero este… no tenía un "felices para siempre".

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, abrió el ataúd, y colocó la pequeña caja dentro. Lo cerró luego.

Se alejó y asintió. El ataúd fue puesto en el hoyo, para luego ser cubierto por una gran capa de tierra.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y miró al rubio, quien le dio una triste sonrisa.

-Vamos a superar esto viejo, ya verás- le dijo. Yami bajó la mirada. No, él jamás podría superar la pérdida de su hikari.

Nada iba a mejorar. Nada.

No iba a olvidar.

Iba a recordarlo todo…

Y ese sería su castigo hasta el día de su muerte…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Por favor déjame saber que este mal día va a terminar**

**Dame tus labios y con un beso empezaremos**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El dolor en su cuerpo era casi insoportable. No sabía cómo había logrado escapar. Lo único que le importaba era buscar ayuda.

Miró con alivio la estación de policía.

Obligó a su cuerpo a moverse, ignorando el dolor. El camino le pareció eterno.

Pero al fin llegó.

Entró y cayó al piso. Ya no aguantaba más.

En solo segundos se encontró rodeado de personas. Sintió la consciencia abandonarle. Pero antes de caer en la oscuridad. Escuchó una pregunta.

-Tu nombre… cuál es tu nombre?-

-Yu… Yugi Motou- susurró, antes de caer inconsciente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Donde estás ahora? Puedo escuchar tus pasos… estoy soñando**

**Y si puedes… no me dejes despertar para que pueda creer esto**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La joven estaba en su casa, tomando un baño. De pronto, escuchó el sonido de su celular. Salió de la ducha de inmediato. Podía ser Joey o Yami. Así que no podía ignorar esa llamada.

-Tea Gardner- habló.

-Señorita Gardner, es de la policía- La joven abrió sus ojos en impresión.

-Sí, que se le ofrece?- preguntó.

-Es sobre Yugi…-

-Que? Que pasó con él?- interrogó de inmediato. Pensaba que le dirían que habían encontrado los restos del chico… pero nada la preparó para lo que diría el hombre.

-Lo encontramos… bueno, él nos encontró- Tea se quedó congelada. Qué había dicho?

-Disculpe… creo… que no entendí…-

-Yugi Motou está bien… está vivo!- exclamó el hombre. La joven soltó el celular, el cual por dicha para ella cayó en la cama. No podía ser verdad… Yugi estaba… Yugi estaba vivo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Tienes miedo de estar solo?**

**Porque yo lo tengo, estoy perdido sin ti**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos jóvenes entraron en el hospital. No podían creerlo, su amigo de verdad estaba vivo!

-Espera a que Yami se entere!- exclamó con alegría el rubio. Tea sonrió. Al fin, Yami podría volver a ser feliz.

-Yugi Motou- le dijo la joven a la recepcionista. Esta les dio el piso y número de habitación.

Los dos subieron en solo segundos, apresurándose lo más que podían, ya que querían ver a Yugi. Encontraron al fin la habitación

Abrieron la puerta. Y casi se desmayan.

Yugi estaba ahí, mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-No puedo creerlo… Yugi, de verdad… eres tú…- susurró la castaña derramando lágrimas de felicidad. Se acercó y de inmediato abrazó al chico, quien devolvió el abrazo. Joey hizo lo mismo segundos después.

-Es… es… sorprendente!- exclamó el rubio.

-Jeje si… jamás pensé que saldría vivo de todo eso- habló al fin Yugi. Pero pronto, su semblante se tornó serio. Miró atrás de los jóvenes, esperando ver a otra persona. Pero no había nadie más.

-Donde está Yami?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Verás Yugi… Yami… él…-

-Está vivo verdad?-

-Claro que está vivo… pero… desde que desapareciste… no es el mismo… está muy deprimido Yugi- habló el rubio.

-Quiero verlo- afirmó el chico. –Necesito ver a mi Yami…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Tienes miedo de irte esta noche?**

**Porque yo lo tengo, estoy perdido sin ti**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se dejó caer en la cama. Empezó a llorar. Ya estaba cansado de llorar, ya estaba cansado de sufrir.

Para qué seguir viviendo? No había ninguna razón, cierto?

-Yugi… mi aibou… te amo… snif… pero ya no puedo… snif… no puedo vivir sin ti… snif… no puedo respirar cuando sé que tú ya no lo haces… snif… mi niño… sé que nunca querrías que hiciera esto… snif… pero… no… puedo… snif… todo… todo es vano sin ti… mi vida, mi corazón está perdido sin ti…-

Se sentó en la silla de ruedas, y fue hasta el escritorio que estaba en un rincón de la habitación. Abrió una de las gavetas de este… y sacó una pistola…

Ya nada tenía sentido… ya nada valía la pena…

-Yugi… te amo…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Estoy perdido sin ti**

**Estoy perdido sin ti**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Yami!- exclamó de pronto Yugi. Se levantó de la cama.

-Yugi que haces? Aun estás débil!- le dijo Joey.

-No… tengo… tengo que ver a Yami… algo… algo está mal… lo sé! Por favor… por favor… necesito verlo!-

-Yugi, tranquilízate- intentó decir Tea.

-NO! Tengo que ir con Yami AHORA!- exclamó el chico, y sin esperar nada salió de la habitación.

-Yugi, espera!- dijeron ambos jóvenes, corriendo tras él.

-Joven, espere. No se le ha dado de alta aún!- exclamó una enfermera, cuando Yugi le pasó a la par. Pero el chico no se detuvo, al contrario, corrió aún más rápido.

-Por favor Yami… resiste…- susurró Yugi, sintiendo las lágrimas venir a sus ojos. Algo estaba mal… simplemente lo sabía.

Salió del hospital al fin, escuchando a los doctores y enfermeras llamándole. Pero los ignoró por completo.

Corrió por las calles, en su mente solo había un objetivo… Yami…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Dejaré mi habitación abierta hasta el amanecer para ti**

**Dejaré mis ojos pacientemente enfocados en ti**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miró la pistola. Ya no había nada más que hacer.

-Yugi… snif… lo siento… snif… es demasiado para mi… snif… vivir sin ti… es insoportable…- susurró, derramando las últimas lágrimas.

Miró su habitación. Ya no era un lugar feliz, al contrario, era un lugar lleno de tristeza y amargura.

Con más decisión, alzó la pistola, preparándose para el inevitable momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Donde estás ahora? Puedo escuchar tus pasos… estoy soñando**

**Y si puedes… no me dejes despertar para que pueda creer esto**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Suspiró con alivio al ver la casa-tienda. Entró con rapidez, subiendo las escaleras. Yami estaba en su habitación, no sabía cómo pero estaba seguro de eso.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se quedó congelado al ver la aterradora escena frente a él.

Yami… en una silla de ruedas… con una pistola cerca de su cabeza.

-Yami- susurró con horror. –Por favor no-

El aludido alzó la mirada, viendo con sorpresa a Yugi. Pero después, suspiró.

-Mi mente me juega trucos… hace mucho que lo hace-

-No… Yami… mi Yami… por favor… no!-

Yami lo miró y sonrió.

-Aunque seas solo una ilusión… estoy feliz de que seas lo último que vea… mi hermoso y adorado aibou- susurró, dejando escapar una última lágrima.

Sin decir nada más, abrió su boca y puso la pistola en ella. Y en un segundo jaló el gatillo…

-NOOOOOO YAMI!!!!-

El ruido de la pistola al disparar inundó el lugar.

Yugi cayó de rodillas.

Lo último que vio… fue un río de sangre…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Estoy perdido sin ti…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Magi: … seh ya sé… me van a matar, quemar, torturar, insultar, entre otras cosas xD Pero di… la vida no siempre tiene un final feliz, no? O.o

Y sip, en este fic decidí no hacer a Tea como la odiosa xD Para variar de vez en cuando.

En fin, hasta yo quedé traumada con ese final T.T No sé… muy trágico creo o.o

Bueno, me voy!

Hasta la próxima n.n


End file.
